The present invention relates to musical instruments.
More particularly, it relates to musical instruments such as drums and other percussion instruments used for performing musical rhymes, particularly by band players.
It is well known that acoustic problems caused by residual vibrations produced by membranes of musical percussion instruments and even timbres of wide open sounds are disagreeable in some drums. In order to avoid these problems, several problems have been made in an attempt to eliminate these excessive vibrations. Some of these proposals include the use of hands, felts and foams adhered to the membranes, or even pillows or folded blankets located inside drums used by band players. These proposals, particular, with regard to the band drums, however do not eliminate satisfactorily those undesirable timbres. Also, the additional elements used for such instruments can hardly be produced with the use of industrial technology.